Cheaper by the Dozen: PeachesXChiffon's pups
These 12 pups belong to SistersShiraandSkye and Marshall'sFiredUp 1st litter of 6: Chessly, Hip & Hop (twins), Dohan, Rosanna, & Freya.... The 2nd litter of 6 consists of Rem, Volcanic, Castle, Tempest, Darko, & Panda AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission We thank Gale for helping us come up with 6 of the personalities Description Chessly: Chessly is a female Golden Retriever pup. She has a golden brown collar and golden yellow fur. Her paws are white and her eyes are brown. Her fur is fluffy. Chessly has one floppy and one pointed ear. Her tail is medium sized. Dohan: Dohan is a male golden retriever pup. He's the oldest of the 1st litter. He has a long tail, greens eyes and he wears a purple collar. He has dark golden brown fur except his black tail tip. Dohan has floppy ears, and short fur. Hip: Hip is a male golden retriever pup. He has golden brown fur, white paws and a long tail. He is fluffy. He has pointy ears. He wears a black collar an his eyes are Blue. Hop: Hop is just like his twin he is a male golden retriever pup. He also has golden brown fur, white paws and a long tail. His fur is fluffy. He also has pointed ears and wears a black collar. Unlike his brother his eyes are brown. Rosanna: Rosanna is a female German Shepherd & Golden Retriever pup. She has a medium sized tail, floppy ears, auburn eyes, and she wears a grey collar. Her fur is fluffy. Her fur is golden brown except for her black paws and white ears. Freya: Freya is a female Golden retriever & German shepherd mix pup. She has golden colored fur with black around her eyes and her hind legs. She has a medium sized tail, pointed ears, and fluffy fur. Freya has aqua colored eyes and a pink collar. Rem: Rem is a female golden retriever pup. She wears a red collar and has fuchsia eyes. Her fur is short and is golden brown except for a white tail tip. Her ears are folded. Her tail is medium sized. Volcanic: Volcanic is a male German Shepherd and golden retriever pup. His fur is fluffy. His fur is the color orange except for the red on all of his paws, ears, and circles around his eyes. He has floppy ears, and a medium sized tail. His collar color is sea green and his eye color is purple. Darko: Darko is a male German Shepherd and Golden Retriever pup. He has short fur. He is all black and he has a medium sized tail. He wears a red collar and has amber eyes. Castle: Castle is a male German Shepherd and Golden Retriever pup. He has a medium sized tail, and short fur. His fur is black except for his brown paws and white tail tip. He wears a salmon colored collar and has aqua eyes. Castle has floppy ears. Tempest: Tempest is a female German Shepherd and Golden Retriever pup. She has short fur, medium sized tail, and black paws. Her ears are floppy. Tempest has brown eyes and a silver collar. Panda: Panda is a female Golden retriever pup. She has one green eye and one blue eye. Her fur is fluffy and her tail is big. She has one folded and one pointed ear. Panda's fur is black except for her front and back paws. Her front paws are white and her back paws are green. She wears an Aqua green collar. Personality Chessly: Chessly is an entertainer. She loves to tell jokes and to make people & pups laugh especially her friends and family. She's outgoing, & bubbly. Dohan: Dohan is the oldest pup. Since he's the oldest he's the protective pup of the group. He hates seeing his family and friends get into trouble. If anyone is in trouble he tries to help. Dohan does not like his friends and family to get hurt and will always stand up for them. Hip: Hip is the shy one of the group. He's not very talkative unless he's around his good friends or his family. He is especially shy around new people and pups. Hop: Hop however is the total opposite of his twin. He is the talkative one. Hop loves to talk to his friends and family. If he's meeting a new person or pup he's always happy and talks to them right away. He makes friends pretty easily. Rosanna: Rosanna is a pup that is very lazy. She's not too big on running around and playing. Rosanna loves to relax and do quiet activities like reading. Freya: Freya is the kind pup of the group. She loves to help out her friends and family. She also will be found helping pups and people she doesn't know. She doesn't like to be in trouble at all. Rem: Rem is a playful pup. She loves to play all the time. She's never really relaxing or taking it easy. She's always active. She loves playing with her friends and family. Volcanic: Volcanic is the type of pup who can tolerate mean pups/people to a certain degree. He doesn't get mad easily but if you push him and anger him to his breaking point watch out he'll erupt like a volcano. When's he's angry he can hurt someone but he doesn't. His temper is very bad. Darko: Darko is the type of pup that loves to party. He loves to have a lot of fun. He loves to have fun dancing, & singing at parties. He's not to big on relaxing and is rarely seen not having fun. Castle: Castle is the hyper one of the group. He always likes to be active. He loves playing games with everyone. He loves to run around a lot because he has so much energy. Tempest: Tempest is the clever one of the group. She loves to pull pranks. When there's a problem she'll come up with a clever solution. Panda: Panda is very adventurous. She's loves to explore anywhere. If it looks interesting to her she'll check it out. She loves to have fun while adventuring into new places. Trivia • Freya gains a crush on Trenton • Hip & Hop are twin brothers • they all love to play • Fears: Chessly: ''no longer being funny'' Dohan: ''Losing his family and friends'' Hip: ''Heights'' Hop: Thunder, but doesn't show it Rosanna: ''rats'' Freya: ''badly injured'' Rem: ''not being able to play with friends and family'' Volcanic:'' volcanos'' Darko: ''loneliness'' Castle: ''old spooky places'' Tempest: knives Panda: ''Bears'' • Likes: Chessly: ''playing jokes'' Dohan: ''likes to protect his friends and family'' Hip: ''likes to hang with his twin'' Hop: likes to make friends Rosanna: ''likes reading and being lazy'' Freya: ''likes helping others'' Rem: ''Loves to play all sorts of games and loves to party'' Volcanic:'' likes the heat'' Darko: ''Likes to have loads of fun and the dark'' Castle: ''loves to be hyper'' Tempest: ''loves pulling pranks'' Panda: ''loves to explore new places'' Gallery: Category:Second generation Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Puppies